


How do you kill a god?

by haphephobicHandshakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haphephobicHandshakes/pseuds/haphephobicHandshakes
Summary: Dave thinks about some stuff.





	How do you kill a god?

**How to kill a god**

 

Your name is Dave Strider and you used to be the Knight of Time. A being capable of manipulating the very fabric of the universe itself. If you wanted something to happen it happened. Likewise if you didn't want something to happen it didn't happen. Or that's what you once thought. You used to be Dave Strider the Knight of Time.

Now you're just lost.

200 years ago you and your childhood friends played a "game" called Sburb. This "game" ruined everything it destroyed your home, it destroyed your planet, it destroyed your life. And it destroyed everyone. Because of this "game" your Bro is gone. It's not like he did much good for you. In fact he did quite the opposite, but he didn't deserve what he got. Neither did you.

But this "game" wasn't too bad. It let you met Karkat Vantas, and he's the greatest thing that's ever happened to you. After beating Sburb you were rewarded with a new planet to call home. You were to rule this planet as a god. With Karkat by you side you lead an entire nation. You two were supposed to be together forever. But you see the funny thing about forever is it only works if both of you can die. Sadly he was the only one to get that privilege. One of Sburb's gifts to it's players is the chance to reach a state of immortality a god tier. All the players from your original session reached this tier, but out of the people in Karkat's session that reached god tier. He didn't have the pleasure of doing so. Lucky him.

And this brings us to our current situation. How do you kill a god?

Your name is Dave Strider and today the love of your life has died. After the funeral you stormed off to an old hunting cabin that belonged to one of the other players of your session. Her name was Jade Harley and no one has seen her in decades. As the Witch of Space it was only natural for her to get bored of planetary life at some point. The main reason you're here is because you know for a fact that shes the only other person who knows about this place. The other reason your here is to try to get an answer to your earlier question. How do you kill a god? Or rather, how does a god kill himself? You figure if there's any place to find a tool that can get the job done it's going to be in Harley's arsenal. So let's start grabbing guns and find out what can be done. If this doesn't work you're going to have a massive headache after this.


End file.
